Dose modulated X-ray scanning refers to the process of X-ray scanning in which the dose of the X-ray scanning varies synchronously with both attenuation difference of scanning position and angular difference of rotary scanning, so as to realize the noise uniformity of the X-ray scanning data from each of the scanning regions. During implementation of the dose modulated X-ray scanning, since the dose of the X-ray exposure is a fixed value in a same scanning region in a single exposure of bulb tube, the fact that the attenuation variance of the X-ray of the present scanning position in Z-direction scope could be relatively large will lead to significant differences among the noises of the X-ray scanning data of the present scanning position. For example, in a single exposure of bulb tube on the neck-shoulder junction, since the shoulder has an obviously larger area than the neck, then the fact that the attenuation variance of the X-ray of the neck-shoulder junction in Z-direction scope could be relatively large will lead to the scanning result of the shoulder with the larger area being blurred.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, MRI, Digital X-ray Machine, Ultrasound, PET (Positron Emission Tomography), Linear Accelerator, and Biochemistry Analyzer. Currently, NMS's products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multislice CT scanner, Superconducting MRI, Linear Accelerator, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experiences in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject (e.g., the patient) during the CT scanning process.